bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Striker826/Me Gusta
Red white and blue, America, I LOVE YOU! Strikah, you have some splainen to dooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!! Yesh, yesh, I do. As said earlier, after staying a night in the city, I headed north. But what happened?!? I LIVED! SO DID TEH BRUSHLETS! However, (sinks in chair) I am not able to say the same for Vivian, Marcus, and Kurt. Who are they?! Don't know? TEH sicko kidnappers. If you are unsure, google this. A long time issue holds the Ukraine, and my dear family was almost it's next victims. But once I arrived north, I came across a small town no longer than a half mile. Bit at the Blue Bed & Breakfast, my journey was thrown for a whirl. After a rough sleep and a crusty breakfast, I began walking into the parking lot. But wait, something's hanging out of my coat pocket! As I nervously read the note, I nearly fell onto the gravel. "Hello, *****, how are you? This is Vivian. I have your mother, father, and siblings sitting in a cage on the floor next to me as I write this. If you wish to hug their bodies not in pieces ever again, give me the rights to your farm and your family's bond within the next 8 hours at **** ****** Drive, ******* , Ukraine." THAT BISH!!!!!!!! So what do I do? Can you spell, airsoft gun? I need some help pronouncing net shooter? How about, knife? As if straight out of a film, I arrived at an old, run down office building about an hour after receiving the horrid note. To no surprise, I heard screaming from inside, followed by the most idiotic, terrible cackling in existence. Crag was by my side, strongly struting at his height of 2 feet. I burst open the large wooden doors, and laughed. Before me stood the world's shortest man, a woman with more plastic surgery than I believed possible, and a man I could smell from ten feet away. My family sat in cages to the groups left. The building itself was two stories, but the second floor was only a wrap around balcony. The entire room smelled of illegal substances and burnt everything. I had seen enough." So you actually showed up! How foolish and smart. So, hand over the documents!" Oh, the stupidity. " OK, just give me one moment" "Burry, child, you are wastimng my time." "YEA! HURRY POOP FACE!" "HUH HUH HUH!" "MARCUS! KURT! SILENCE!" And with that, I shouted, and Ceaf ran horns first toward Shorty and Smelly. "FOOL!" I pulled the airs of gun from my back and let loose on Miss Vivian. She fell after shot one, TEH weakling, and was out cold. My net shooter kept her down, as well as the bruised and mentally damaged stupid gang. I found keys on a desk nearby, and released my family from their cage. Within 12 hours, we were at small airport ready to leave for the U.S.A. We stopped near London, ate, then got on another plane and headed for America. We are now in a beautiful home in L.A., living the American Dream. I have learned to love Mountain Dew, Malls bigger than the Ukraine, my job at adoption center, "fro yo", being able to buy Bakugan within 5 minutes walk of my house, and tons of other things. I HAVE MY OWN BEDROOM! IN A FINISHED HUGE ATTIC! ON TEH 3RD FLOOR!!!!! Thank you all for TEH helps, KTHNXBAI! Striker826 CEAF LOAD PROGRAM? 02:42, August 29, 2011 (UTC) P.S., as far as the doofs go, I'm sure their sail boat somewhere in the ocean is very humble. XD!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts